


Everyone's a Casualty

by cridecoeur



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cridecoeur/pseuds/cridecoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A HIGHLY EDITED VERSION OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN ACCEPTED FOR PUBLICATION BY LT3 PRESS. AS SUCH THE STORY AS IT WAS PRESENTED HERE HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN SO THAT I'M NOT ACTUALLY IN VIOLATION OF MY CONTRACT ANYMORE.</b>
</p>
<p>Joel, discontent with his life and his failing writing career, in love with one of his  own characters, literally slipping back and forth between his own world and a fantasy world on the other side of his bedroom door, lives day by day, without much sense of direction. But something he can’t control is haunting the world he’s created, and when it slips out into the his own world and cuts him off entirely from the world on the other side of the door, he has to make a choice to stay in a world separate from what he loves or help tear it down, entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's a Casualty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for OBB's Reverse Big Bang round. (I'll have a link to the art master post, shortly. For now you may look at the art as edited for this story and posted below.) It is a sort of urban fantasy/mild horror/I don't even know what medley. I took the title from _Avalanche_ by Mattew Good. I also finished it literally two days before the master post was due to go up, because I am excellent at deadlines. So, yeah, if any part of this feels rushed, it's probably because it was. /o\

A heavily edited version of this story has been accepted for publication by LT3 Press, and so it has been taken down, here. I am currently neck deep in the editing process and will of course post updates as I know things like publication dates and what the real, not terrible book summary will look like.


End file.
